Coffee Shops AND Verbal Wars
by UchihaRonnie
Summary: "It is a shitty love story about a human psycho and a walking blood sucking corpse." And I lost it.
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as the cold wind rushed past me. Pulling my sweater closer to my skin, I tried to absorb all the remaining warmth. _Could this get any worse?_ It, then began to drizzle..maybe I had spoken too soon. _"Wait till I get my hands on you, Ino-pig."_ I murmured under my breath while my eyes were busy searching for a shelter. My so-called best friend had ditched me at the mall..where we were previously shopping as soon as she saw her boyfriend Sai at a bookstore. Plus she had taken the car too...So much for friendship.

I sighted a small cafe round the corner. It was difficult to miss..given the tacky purple paint. The words "_The Place_" glowed in neon lights on the top of the small establishment._ Lame_ I muttered again. The bells jingled as I softly opened the glass door. Instantly all my cold disappeared. The warm coffee aroma relaxed my muscles. I took a seat on a red couch placed near a huge glass window. It was snowing. Outside I was swearing and cursing the weather but from inside it looked..serene.

"Your order?" A waitress, wearing a yellow and red dress asked me. Her originally white apron was a bit yellow.

"Well?" She pressed, taping a pencil impatiently against her notepad.

"Uh.." I snapped out of my trance. "Irish coffee..make it strong."

"Anything else, ma'am?" She asked, a fake smile plastered on her pale skin.

My stomach growled..as if screaming for food. "Would you like to try our cupcakes?" the waitress enquired..probably having heard the sound. "Umm..sure. Whatever you recommend" I said embarrassed. She bowed and left.

I went back to examining the scenery running my hand along my wet pink locks. This had become a habit to cure boredom. As if on cue, the bells jingled and in walked a guy of my age. He looked like a walking Greek God, with black hair, black eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. To say he looked hot would be an understatement. He,probably, must have sensed my staring because he looked straight at me..his eyes piercing my very soul. I quivered under his intense stare as he walked right towards me.

"Is this seat taken?" His husky voice echoed in my ears.

"N-No." I said..my face flushed. Somehow his simple question had made me blush. A playful smirk danced across his lips as he pulled the chair across of me and sat down.

"Ma'am your order" The waitress (her name-tag read "Sophie") placed the eatables in-front of me. She,too, blushed as she looked at the guy. "Uchiha-san..Would you like to have the usual?" She asked. _Uchiha?_ The Uchiha Corps. happened to be a huge business empire, the CEO being Mr. Fugaku Uchiha who had featured in the list of top 100 influential people about a dozen times. The fact that he too was an Uchiha screamed that he was filthy rich. _"Explains the cocky attitude"_ I mumbled. I didn't hear his order as I was too busy ogling him but by the looks of it, it seemed to be black coffee.

He was busy tapping on his Iphone. I pulled out my _Twilight Saga : Breaking Dawn_ from my handbag, wanting to finish it. I heard something along the lines of "_...annoying..stupid..book_" from the Greek God and snapped.

"Did you say something?"

"Hn. You heard it."

"I didn't. Thats exactly why I am asking you."

" Annoying.."The guts of this guy. I fumed.

"You chose to sit here" I bit back.

"Because it is my usual spot." He replied as if claiming hs territory. "Which you are spoiling by reading this shit."

His frown was directed to my book. _"No one ever says anything bad about Twilight to me and gets away with it."_ God, where are the dinosaurs when you need them? I seriously wished to set a Rex behind him.

His frown deepened. "It is just a crappy love story about a human psycho and a walking dead blood-sucking corpse." He said as if reading the local daily.

"Just because you are emo doesn't mean everyone else is too. It is about true love" I said almost desperate to prove my point.

He simply smirked and I lost it. Picking up my handbag and eatables I exited the cafe slamming the door shut. "Stupid arrogant jerk." I said aloud calling a cab. My insides told me this wasn't over.

**Back At The Cafe..**

I picked up the novel that the pink haired girl had left behind. I smirked, it isn't everyday that you meet a sexy vixen willing to bite your ass. Being Uchiha Sasuke, son of the CEO of the world's largest business empire this situation was rare. "We will meet again. And I promise you, this will be interesting".


	2. Chapter 2

The second time I saw the hunk, was four days later at the same cafe.

Me and me friends (Ino, Hinata and Tenten) had gone there to gossip. The cupcakes recommended by Sophie were tasty and I had to get my best friends to taste them. This time, however, I sat two tables ahead of the Uchiha's _"usual place"_, in case he decides to glorify this cafe by visiting it.

The bells jingled and in walked the centre of my thoughts. He wore a black hat and a black bag was swung across his chest. Three guys followed him inside. He looked straight at me, a playful smirk on his face, as if hearing my thoughts. I turned my head, completely ignoring him, and listening to Ino's story.

"And then he said "It's okay." Can you seriously believe it?" Ino finished with a slight giggle. I had zoned out mid-way, and hence, had absolutely no freaking idea what she was yapping about. From the look on her face, I knew that Tenten was also in the same situation. Hinata, however, gave a soft giggle. She was the only patient listener among the four of us.

"Oh my God..!" Ino squealed, earning a sour look from a lady sitting on the table next to us. "Pig, keep it low." I snapped after muttering an embarrassed "Sorry!" The lady turned away after murmuring something along the lines of "..teenagers..these days..".

"That guy is hot..! That black hat looks so sexy.."_ Leave it to Ino to exaggerate things. _

"He is an Uchiha" I blurted out.

"So this is the_ Twilight_ hater.." Tenten asked, rather stated.

"Then no..not my type. From the story you told us, he is more '_The Forehead Type_'" Ino said, eyes still fixated on his table. I gave her a disbelieving look, which she chose to ignore.

"I-I d-don't think that o-ogling t-them is g-good." Hinata said almost inaudibly._ Of course, it isn't._

_"We,_ here, refers to Ino", Tenten added.

"Ladies, may I have your attention please?" Ino asked clapping her hands together._ Of course your majesty! _

" I'll pass." Tenten went back to sipping her latte. Ino, as obvious, ignored it again.

"The guy with brown hair in a.." She paused "_pineapple_ haircut is mine."I followed her gaze. The said guy sat next to the Uchiha, about to doze off. Tenten chocked on her coffee. "Sai?" She asked.

"What about him?" Ino asked as if asked the spelling of "apple".

"Y-you guys a-are in a r-relationship..right?"

I smirked, knowing what would happen next. As if on cue, Ino pulled out her phone typed a few words, pressed the send button and smiled. "Says who?"

"Predictable." I commented running my hand along my pink locks.

"Lets go talk to them."Ino said about to stand up.

"To whom?"

"The guys.."_ Obviously..typical Ino._

"Are you mentally challenged?" I snapped.

"You are a party pooper.."She huffed. Ino, then, turned to Tenten.

"Don't you even think about it." Tenten replied, eating her cupcake.

"Hinata?" Ino pleaded.

"M-my c-cousin is a-among t-them." She replied fiddling her thumbs.

"Which one?" Tenten seemed interested.

"That o-one." She pointed. The guy had his back towards us. His long brown hair were tied into a pony-tail. "Tell Ino, he is mine" Tenten whispered. What is this? Some kind of auction?

"Saku-chan?" Ino turned to me pouting.

"...Fine" This was the only way to stop her whining. "But you'll do the talking."

"You bet."_ I am so gonna regret it._Ino skipped happily.

Their table was buzzing with activity. Ino's crush was dozing off. Uchiha was busy with his phone. Hinata's cousin was sipping his coffee. The blonde was stuffing his mouth with cookies. The Uchiha suddenly looked up and his eyes looked into mine. He placed the phone on the table and studied me as if I was Iphone6.

"Hi..sorry to interrupt you guys.."Ino started. The blonde looked at Ino, his mouth still stuffed with cookies. Ino's crush sat upright and looked at her.

" I am Yamanaka Ino.." She extended her hand.

"Shikamaru" The guy replied a small smile evident on his face.

I looked around me while the pair was conversing. Hinata's cousin was still least bothered. He didn't even look up. _Yup! Tenten material._ The Uchiha, however, was still staring at me. I resisted the urge to pick up a fork and carve out his eyes.

"It is all good if your friends don't have any problem." Shikamaru stated looking at me. "Huh?" I asked dumbly. I need to stop zoning out. I had no idea what he was talking about. But then why would I have any problem if they dated.

"Ofcourse not.." I said hesitant.

Hinata's cousin chocked on his coffee and looked up straight at me. The Uchiha had an amused smirk on his face. "Love you Saks..!" Ino was squealing as she dragged me back to our table.

"What have I agreed to? " I asked as we sat down.

"A Group Date." Ino shrieked. The words hit me like a slap. To say that I was shocked, would be an understatement. The woman on the neighboring table, was now used to Ino's loudness and shot me a sympathetic look.

"Haruno..?" Tenten asked looking at my shocked form.

"You zoned out a bit and I decided to use it to my advantage" Ino smiled innocently.

So basically I had a date with Uchiha..The Uchiha. Who needs enemies when you have friend like Ino?


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

"I am bailing out..!", I yelled, throwing my hair straightener on my bed.

"Saks..its okay. Happens..", Ino said, trying to sound comforting, though I knew that she was scared that I might not accompany her to her dream-date. She was standing outside my room, where I had locked myself in.

"No..It doesn't. You don't have a bad hair day on your date..that too with "Prince Charming"", I did air quotes, which Ino obviously didn't see.

I wrapped my hair in a tight bun and wore a white woolen cap to hide them. A frustrated sigh could be heard from outside my room.

"Haruno..", it was Tenten,"..open this goddamn door before I rip it off its hinges..". Her voice was calm and intimidating. My best friends had been standing outside my door, for the past hour, while I combed my hair, curled them, straightened them..and subjected them to all sorts of torture. I sighed and unlocked the door. The last time, Tenten was angry..repairs ate up my entire month's pocket money.

Ino yanked away my white cap, revealing my unkempt hair. They looked like pink threads hanging from either side of my head, while some looked lifeless, laying on my forehead.

Ino gasped and touched my hair, which felt rough,"Forehead..what the hell-"

"Holy shit..!" Tenten interrupted her. Even Hinata's mouth formed an "o".

"..Not helping." I snapped snatching my cap from Ino's hand.

"What did you do to them..?" _Please put your hands together for the Drama Queen Ino Yamanaka. _Ino asked as if I had murdered someone.

"I told you..", I sighed. "I am not going."

"S-Sakura-c-chan..i-its nothing to worry a-about..I'm s-sure, I-Ino-chan will f-find a s-solution." Hinata's pale hand gently squeezed my shoulder. I looked expectantly at Ino, who had already plugged in my hair straightener. Being a fashion designer's daughter, Ino excelled in such things.

After spending another 90 minutes, my hair looked better then before. They were not good, but were not bad either.

"Sakura..this is all..", Ino turned my head sideways, examining her work,"..I could do." I glanced at my pink watch, and sighed.

"Time to go.." I stood up, straightening my black shirt.

"Where was the date again?" Tenten stretched her muscles, receiving a glare from Ino."..Geez. Carnival, I know." Tenten picked up her car keys and walked out. I looked down at my grey boots, still not happy with my hair.

"S-Sakura-chan..don't be s-sad. I'm s-sure U-Uchiha-s-san won't m-mind your h-hair." She smiled, holding my hand._ Maybe she is right. Thats what happens in love stories right? The Prince falls for the inner beauty..not the outer appearance._

**At The Carnival**

"..Woah! What crawled up your hair and died?"_ Or not_. Sasuke was smirking while Naruto was literally on the floor laughing. I placed my hands on either side of my waist. _So much for inner beauty._

"Shika-kun..get me a teddy bear.." Ino said clinging to his arm,"..pretty please?"

"Sure thing..beautiful."

"Aww..you are so sweet..Shika-kun." Ino dragged him away and I resisted the urge to puke. I hated it when Ino went all bubblegums and candy-flosses. Naruto dragged Hinata to a nearby ramen stand, while Tenten and Neji were at a weapon stall. So it was just me and Prince Charming.

"Hi.." I started.

"Hn." Insert anime sweat-drop. Ok, this _Twilight_ hater is pissing me off.

_"Can't we just ogle him?"_ My inner screamed.

Sasuke, as usual, looked hot. He still had that black bag slung across his chest. _Is he keeping diamonds in that?_ I eyed it suspiciously.

"Let's..uh..go to that stall." I pointed at a random stall, hating the idea of standing with him in one place.

"No. I'm not going to win a teddy bear for you." He replied his voice monotonous.

_Isn't there a World Record for the world's most boring person ever?_

"I..will havve those ice-cream cones.." I attempted again. His 6'2" frame loomed over my 5'4" frame and I expected him to be a gentleman and go buy-

"Then..go get them"_ I never learn, do I?_

Uchiha and me sat on a bench far away from our friends..who were enjoying the date. I was eating my chocolate ice-cream, while the uchiha was buzy doing nothing. Actually not nothing, he was converting oxygen into carbon-dioxide for plants, to help them carry out photosynthesis. He is such a charitable, kind hearted person that he should get a Nobel Prize for his works.

I, once again, tried to start a conversation.

"So..uh..you have any siblings?"

"Hn." Insert double anime sweat-drop.

"Yes or no?" I enquired, not quite used to his "Hn's"

"Yes."I kept looking at him expectantly and he sighed. "Elder brother"

"..You like him?"

"..Hn." I resisted the urge to rub my chocolate ice-cream on his face.

"..What do you do for a living?" I,mentally, face-palmed myself. His father had enough money, to last for 7 generations.

"..Hn."

"I'm sorry..I don't knw Sasuke-nese..sign language will do just fine." I clarified faking a big smile.

His left eye twitched.

"Since..you forgot to ask..or you simply don't care..I am an aspiring neurosurgeon" I said. It was something I was proud of.

"...Annoying."

_Can someone please pass me a crow-bar, fuel and lighter?_

We sat in silence, not looking at eachother, while my inner sang a high pitched "awkward.."

_Let's try again._

"So..what is it like..to be the world's richest, emo-est, jerk?" _FML. What the hell did I just say?_

Sasuke turned to look at me. His left eye was again twitching._ Oooh..someone is pissed._

_Ten bucks say his reply is gonna be:" You are annoing." _My inner made a bet with me.

"Pinky..you are annoying." He said, as if telling the Cricket score.

"Haruno Sakura. Don't call me Pinky." I spat as my inner danced in victory.

"Still..you are annoying."

"Are you always this cocky..or am I special?" I enquired.

"...What is this? Twenty Questions?" He asked.

"Actually no..I'm trying to start a conversation. Unlike a human ice-cube, who has been staring into space since the past half an hour..sitting next to his "date"",insert air quotes," in awkward silence."

"Better stay quite, then talk to you and get pissed off. I call it comfortable silence." His onyx eyes, clashed with my emerald ones."Besides..**you** asked **me** out." He smirked.

"What-" The ringing of his cellphone interrupted me. He checked the caller ID and excused himself. "Jerk" I glared at his back

_..To be continued_


End file.
